This invention relates to trailers and, more particularly, to trailers with detachable goosenecks permitting the trailers to be loaded from the front ends of the trailer decks.
Trailers are frequently used to transport heavy equipment and machines such as farm tractors and implements. Given the size and weight of this equipment, various trailer configurations and loading methods have been devised. One configuration is commonly know as a detachable gooseneck trailer. A typical detachable gooseneck trailer includes a gooseneck which is coupled with a towing vehicle and a trailer deck which removably attaches to the gooseneck. To load and unload a detachable gooseneck trailer, the trailer deck is lowered to the ground and detached from the gooseneck. The towing vehicle and gooseneck are pulled forward away from the trailer deck, and equipment is loaded onto the trailer deck by driving onto the front of the trailer deck. After the equipment is loaded, the towing vehicle and gooseneck are backed up to the trailer deck, and the gooseneck and trailer deck are reattached for transport. Unfortunately, difficulties are frequently encountered when attaching the gooseneck to the trailer deck.
When attaching the gooseneck to the trailer deck, an operator is required to back the gooseneck into alignment with the trailer deck. Achieving an alignment which is close enough to permit attachment is difficult and may take several tries. This difficulty is compounded when equipment is being loaded in a field or at a construction site where both the trailer deck and towing vehicle are likely resting on uneven ground. When one or both of the gooseneck and trailer deck are tilted from side to side because they are supported on uneven ground, the operator may experience considerable difficulty in achieving an alignment permitting attachment of the gooseneck and trailer deck with, for example, a vertical pin type connection.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved detachable gooseneck trailer with an improved trailer attachment assembly, making it easier to detach and attach the trailer deck with the trailer gooseneck, even when the trailer and gooseneck are supported on uneven ground.
In carrying out the foregoing and other objects, the present invention contemplates an improved trailer attachment assembly for detachably connecting the trailer deck with the trailer gooseneck. The assembly includes a load carrier movable between a detached position and an attached position. The load carrier includes a load carrier engagement surface, and a trailer deck engagement surface which is provided to engage the load carrier engagement surface. An actuator is operatively coupled with the load carrier to move the load carrier into its attached position, thereby bringing the two engagement surfaces into contact and drawing the trailer deck toward the gooseneck.
In a preferred embodiment, a front end securement protrusion extends inwardly from the deck, and a receiver is defined by the gooseneck. The receiver is configured to receive the protrusion and secure the front end of the trailer to the gooseneck. To draw the trailer deck toward the gooseneck, at least one, but preferably both of the engagement surfaces comprise an incline extending downwardly in a direction from the front end to the back end of the trailer. Preferably, both of the engagement surfaces comprise constant radius arcs. The load carrier engagement surface is preferably elongated between opposite ends of the load carrier which are positioned on opposite sides of the central longitudinal axis of the trailer deck. The trailer deck engagement surface is also elongated and extends beyond the load carrier ends. The load carrier preferably comprises a pivot member which pivots between the detached and attached positions. The pivot member has a retainer leg which provides the load carrier engagement surface. As the pivot member pivots toward the attached position, the load carrier engagement surface engages the trailer deck engagement surface, and the load carrier engagement surface slides over the trailer deck engagement surface.
It is further contemplated in the practice of the invention that the trailer attachment assembly will be used in combination with a trailer having a substantially rigid gooseneck frame with the load carrier pivotally attached to a lower end of the gooseneck frame. A trailer deck supports a slide member which provides the trailer deck engagement surface. The trailer also includes a plurality of ground engaging wheels rotatably mounted to the trailer deck.
The invention is further directed to a trailer attachment assembly latching mechanism having a pivotal latch plate, a latch plate biasing member, and a rigid catch positioned to engage the latch plate when the latch plate is in a latched position. The latch plate biasing member biases the latch plate toward the latched position.
In a preferred embodiment, the latching mechanism also includes a lever arm fixedly attached to the latch plate. The latch plate biasing member engages the lever arm and is in tension, so that the biasing member pulls the latch plate toward the latched position. A retraction member engages another lever arm and is operative to overcome the latch plate biasing member and pivot the latch plate into an unlatched position. The latch plate is preferably elongated, and the catch preferably includes first and second catch blocks positioned adjacent opposite ends of the latch plate. The invention contemplates using the latching mechanism in combination with the attachment assembly and trailer.
The invention is still further directed to a trailer attachment assembly lift mechanism operable to support the gooseneck above the ground when the gooseneck is detached from the trailer deck. The lift mechanism includes a carrier arm pivotal about a hinge pin between a lift position and a retracted position. In the lift position the carrier arm engages a towing vehicle frame. A lift arm actuator extends forward from the movable load carrier to engage the carrier arm and force it into the lift position when the load carrier is moved to the detached position.
In a preferred embodiment, a carrier arm biasing member biases the carrier arm toward the retracted position away from the tow vehicle frame. Preferably, the carrier arm biasing member is in compression. A skid is connected to a terminal end of the carrier arm and is slidably received in a channel of the carrier arm. Preferably, the lift mechanism is provided with a pair of carrier arms connected by a cross member, and another lift actuator arm is provided to engage the second carrier arm. The invention contemplates using the lift mechanism in combination with the attachment assembly and trailer.